


Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out in the public eye might be more than their relationship can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. At the request of a few of my devoted readers, I will now include a chronological list of the fics in case you'd like to read them in the order they occur in the series, not the order in which I publish them.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 5\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 6\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 7\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 8\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 9\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 10\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 11\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 12\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent me such encouraging comments after my last installment. I'm very appreciative of everyone who took the time to send me a note to let me know how much you're enjoying the series. The kudos were also very much appreciated.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Tommy had Oliver pressed against the front door the second Felicity closed it behind them. Oliver registered Felicity disarming the alarm and stating that she was taking Hildy out to the garden, but he was too focused on Tommy's mouth and hands to respond. Tommy's nimble fingers unbuttoned Oliver's wool coat and tuxedo jacket and pushed them off his shoulders and onto the floor. He laced his fingers through Oliver's and lifted their arms above Oliver's head, "Stay." Tommy captured Oliver's mouth in a searing kiss in an attempt to quell the fire that had been smoldering between them all night.

They'd attended a gala to raise funds to open a second clinic location in Pennytown. Tommy had delivered a moving tribute to his mom and her vision for free healthcare for the economically disadvantaged. The gala had several reporters from the society pages and even though the three lovers arrived and departed together, they kept their distance from one another at the party. It was rare for the three of them to attend a public function together. Normally, Felicity was the plus one for Oliver or Tommy when their attendance was required at a QC event, charity gala or society soiree, but the other man always stayed home. None of them wanted to attract the unwanted attention of the gossip mongers who loved nothing more than to publish speculation about the bachelor billionaires and their beautiful blonde. Originally, the plan was only for Felicity to attend, but Tommy had been so nervous about his speech that they'd decided together that Oliver should be there for moral support. The two men had spent the night circling one another and sharing furtive glances across the room.

Felicity had spent the majority of the evening with Thea and Roy until she was introduced to tech billionaire, Ray Palmer. She managed to charm a seven figure donation from the CEO of Palmer Technologies as well as an appointment to meet to discuss the possibility of a joint venture between their two companies. Oliver's evening was spent at Walter's side speaking  with several institutional investors who'd been contemplating selling their shares of QC stock because Oliver had decided he no longer wanted QC to be a high tech weapons manufacturer. Tommy's evening was spent running his full charm offensive in order to squeeze as much money from donors as possible. All in all, it had been a successful evening professionally for all three of them, but it had been a strain on all of them personally.

In his younger years, Oliver had always been aroused by the proverbial forbidden fruit. He'd mostly sought validation through his numerous sexual encounters, but there'd always been an extra thrill when he cheated on Laurel. The idea that he could be caught and that he was doing something wrong, excited him. After the Gambit, all of that changed. He hated himself for all the pain he'd caused Laurel and the horror he'd brought upon Sara. Since he began his relationship with Felicity and Tommy, sex had become a refuge of intimacy and love. He'd found peace in their union, but he also knew that he'd replaced one thrill seeking behavior with another and worried that when he stopped being the Arrow he might return to old habits. He never wanted to betray Tommy and Felicity the way he'd betrayed Laurel.

Attending the gala with Tommy had ignited a spark for the illicit that he'd believed long dead. Seeing Tommy and knowing that he couldn't touch him had stoked his desire. It reminded him of their teen years when they'd attend parties with dates, but would eventually wind up high in a bathroom or a closet with their tongues down each other's throats as they frantically ground their erections against one another. The thrill of making out with Tommy always surpassed the excitement he got from cheating on Laurel, but it was a feeling he'd never been willing to honestly confront before the Gambit. He'd always blamed his lapses with Tommy on drugs and alcohol because he refused to acknowledge that he had any kind of attraction to men.

Watching Tommy and Felicity smile and laugh in the company of other men and women didn't make Oliver jealous, but, at first, it did trigger a sense of longing. When the feeling became overwhelming, he was able to steal one dance from Felicity and he held her close as they moved around the floor. Having her warm body beneath his hands had helped to ease the itch beneath his skin. There was no relief with Tommy. They were not out, so taking Tommy into his arms on the dance floor wasn't an option. They shared one drink at the bar where Tommy dragged his pinky finger down the side of Oliver's hand where it rested next to his scotch. The brief sensation of Tommy touching him went straight to his groin and sent his heart racing. It was all he could do to stop himself from dragging Tommy into the men's room, especially when he saw his desire mirrored back at him in Tommy's eyes.

By the time the three climbed back into Oliver's SUV, the air practically crackled with the electricity passing between the two men. From the backseat, Tommy would seek out Oliver's eyes in the rearview mirror and Oliver had to suppress a moan when he saw the promise in his lover's eyes.

Tommy tugged Oliver's shirt free of his pants and quickly undid the small black buttons. He groaned in frustration when he realized another layer of clothing was standing between him and Oliver's naked flesh. "Take them off," Tommy growled.

Oliver lowered his suspenders slowly, never breaking eye contact with Tommy. He removed his cuff links and placed them on the entryway table. "Buddy, you better have that coat off by the time I'm shirtless." Oliver grinned when he dropped his t-shirt to the floor to find Tommy standing before him in just his shirtsleeves, his suspenders already hanging below his hips. Tommy reached for Oliver, but the vigilante was faster. He spun Tommy and pushed him against the front door with force. His lips sought the sensitive skin on Tommy's throat and began to lick him with long slow strokes.

Tommy used Oliver's momentary distraction to reverse their positions. He once again took hold of Oliver's hands and forced them over his head, "I thought I told you to stay."

The look in Tommy's eyes made Oliver swallow heavily. Much to their mutual surprise, they'd discovered that when Tommy took charge when they were alone together Oliver got really turned on. He clenched his fists over his head and nodded, "I won't move."

"You've been begging for me all night," Tommy's fingers lightly scratched down Oliver's chest and abs. "I could feel your eyes burning through me wherever I went. I was trying to raise money, but the only thing I could think of was of getting you home and making you beg." Tommy's hand cupped Oliver's hardened length and squeezed, "I want to hear you beg, Ollie."

Oliver threw his head back and it thudded against the door, "Tommy, please." Oliver dropped his head when Tommy released him.

"What do you want, Ollie?" Tommy whispered into Oliver's ear. His warm moist breath sent a shiver down Oliver's spine. "Tell me what you want."

Oliver thrust his hips against Tommy's, "You, I want you."

Tommy licked into Oliver's mouth and sucked on his tongue. He broke the kiss and slowly lowered himself onto his knees, dragging his hands down Oliver's torso until they came to rest on the button of his trousers, "I want to hear you."

Before Oliver could even respond, Tommy had his button undone, zipper lowered and cock out of his underwear, "Fuck, Tommy." Oliver's eyes slammed shut as Tommy sheathed his entire length in his warm wet mouth and gently shook his head. Oliver dropped one hand and ran it through Tommy's hair before gripping the back of his head, "Tommy, please." In response, Tommy set a punishing pace as he slid his mouth and hand up and down Oliver's length. Oliver had been on the knife's edge all night and it didn't take long before Oliver was chanting Tommy's name as the pleasure that was coiled tight along his spine erupted in an intense climax.

Tommy sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand all the while staring at Oliver. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he tucked Oliver back inside his pants, "I've wanted to do that all night."

Oliver was suddenly aware of another presence in the room and looked up. Felicity stood at the end of the dark hall framed by the entry to the kitchen. She was backlit and Oliver couldn't make out her features, but she stood with her heels in hand and her head was tilted slightly to the side. He recognized the pose as one she got when lost in thought. He reached a hand out to her. He wanted to touch her the way he'd been longing to all night, "Felicity."

His voice roused her from whatever trance she was in and she quickly walked towards them, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Oliver and Tommy watched her ascend the stairs. "We'll be right up," Oliver called after her.

"Is she all right?" Tommy rose to his feet.

"I don't know," Oliver responded truthfully. She'd appeared fine at the gala, if a little distant, but he'd assumed that she was playing to the press.

The sound of their bedroom door slamming had both men looking at the ceiling. "I guess that would be a firm no," Tommy said with trepidation.

Oliver looked around the foyer and their clothing strewn about the floor. The mess would have to wait until later. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, "What did you do?"

Tommy turned quickly and gave him a wounded look, "What did I do? Why do you assume I did something?"

"Well," Oliver started towards the stairs, "I know I didn't do anything."

"Well, it wasn't me," Tommy playfully smacked Oliver's ass from the stair beneath him, "which means we're both in trouble." He hesitated mid-step, "Today wasn't recycling day, was it?"

The guys forgetting to put out a month's worth of recycling was usually enough to get Felicity to use her loud voice, but never a slammed door, "No, that's next week." Oliver stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look at Tommy, "She spent a long time with Ray Palmer tonight." A memory of Felicity's hand landing on Ray's forearm as she laughed at something he said flashed in front of Oliver's eyes.

Tommy's brow furrowed, "You mean, tall, dark, handsome and rich? I noticed."

"Don't forget, genius," Oliver resumed climbing the stairs, "All of the computers in the lair use a processor invented by him. When she first installed them, she went on for days about Ray being a god of all things computer."

"You don't think?" Tommy's voice dropped to a whisper.

Oliver turned his worried gaze to their closed bedroom door. He always believed Felicity was too good for him. He sometimes wondered how she could stand to be with someone so clearly her intellectual inferior. He shrugged, "How could she not be attracted to him?"

Tommy sighed and poked a finger into Oliver's chest, "You're not stupid, Mr. I Speak Three Languages and I'm A Military Strategy Savant. We might not be geniuses but we're not complete dolts." Tommy's eyes drifted to their bedroom door, "Whatever this is, it isn't about Ray being a genius."

Oliver nodded. Tommy was probably right. Whatever had Felicity worked up, most likely, had nothing to do with their average IQs. His hand hesitated on the bedroom doorknob. In that moment he wished he was a genius because he had no idea what was wrong and what they were about to walk into.

The bedroom was lit by one small lamp on the night table. Hildy was curled up on the foot of their bed and had lifted her head when the men entered the room. Their bathroom door was closed and they could hear the sound of the shower running. Oliver and Tommy looked at one another and silently made the decision to allow Felicity some privacy. They quickly changed out of their tuxedos and into their sleep clothes. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and Hildy dropped her head onto his lap. He absently rubbed his hand over her head as he waited. Tommy was laying with his head resting on Hildy's side. His fingers nervously drummed against the mattress.

Tommy eventually broke the silence when the shower turned off, "What are we going to say to her?"

Oliver turned his head to the bathroom door, "I don't know. I think we should let her talk first."

Tommy huffed out a disbelieving laugh, "She never volunteers what she's feeling. We'll need to start, if we want to get her to open up."

Oliver's hand stilled on Hildy's head as he turned to look at Tommy, "That's your area of expertise. You should take the lead." Hildy pawed at him in reminder that she'd not dismissed him from head scratching duty and he immediately resumed scratching her ears.

Tommy's eyes narrowed at Oliver before he returned his gaze to the ceiling, "Yeah, all right."

The bathroom door opened and Felicity paused mid-step. She cinched the belt of her robe tighter, "I wasn't expecting you to be upstairs this soon."

Tommy sat up and turned to face her, "You're up here, where else would we be?"

Felicity turned her back on them as she rummaged through her pajama drawer. She pulled out a pair of bright purple pants covered in lime green binary code. Instead of her normal tank top, she pulled out an oversized long sleeve black t-shirt. Tommy shot Oliver a nervous glance. This particular ensemble was referred to by Tommy as the _not tonight dears I'm pretending to have a headache because I'm seriously upset with you_ pajamas. Oliver was a bit more succinct and referred to them as the pajama shield. Whenever she wore them, she was signaling she didn't want to be touched. She gathered the clothes tightly to her chest and headed back towards the bathroom.

"Feeling shy?" Oliver's tone was playful, but there was a sharp edge to it. Tommy pinched his arm.

She froze. Felicity put the t-shirt between her teeth and pulled her pants on underneath her robe. She dropped the robe to the floor, revealing her back to them, and pulled the t-shirt on. She returned her robe to their closet and walked past both of them without making eye contact. She climbed into bed, but instead of taking her usual spot in the middle, she lay on Tommy's side of the bed. She traded Tommy's pillow for hers and rolled onto her side, facing away from them. "Good night," she said softly.

Oliver looked at Tommy who appeared as concerned as he felt. She was never shy about being naked in front of them. A silent Felicity was also never a good sign. Oliver was at a loss as he replayed the night's events over in his mind. There really wasn't any good explanation for her current behavior, or, at least, there wasn't an explanation he could think of. He widened his eyes and pointed at Felicity with his chin in an effort to get Tommy to say something.

Tommy ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He crawled up the bed until he was behind Felicity. He shifted so his knees were tucked behind hers and he rested his weight on one arm. He squeezed her hip, "Felicity, I need to talk to you."

She pulled her knees up closer to her chest, "Can't it wait until morning, Tommy? I just want to go to sleep."

He ran his hand up from her hip to her shoulder, "No, it can't wait until morning. I have a problem and only you can solve it."

She sighed heavily, but rolled onto her back so she could look at him, "What's your problem?"

Tommy moved his hand until it rested on her belly and he smiled shyly, "There's this girl I'm madly in love with and I think I did something tonight to upset her, but, for the life of me, I don't know what it is."

"Tommy," she attempted to roll back onto her side but his hand held her firmly in place, "I'm not mad at you," she glanced at Oliver at the foot of the bed, "or you."

Oliver gently shifted Hildy off of his lap and moved to sit with his back against their headboard, "Okay, so maybe you're not mad at us, but something is wrong."

Felicity covered her eyes with her forearm. Her voice was heavy with emotion, "Please, I really just need to sleep."

"Hey," Tommy lowered her arm from her eyes, "talk to us. Tell us what's wrong. Did something happen tonight?"

Tears welled in her eyes, "Can't I just have a bad night?"

"Of course you can," Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, "but, maybe, we can help."

"You can't fix this, I'm just having a bad night and I want to go to sleep," Felicity rolled onto her side after she gave Tommy's hand on her stomach a pointed look.

Tommy lay down on his back and wrinkled his nose at Oliver.

Oliver wasn't going to let Felicity roll over and say there was nothing he could do. She slammed their door and in his mind that was a plea for help, "Is this about Ray Palmer?"

Tommy's head swiveled to look at Oliver and shot him a look, "What the hell?" he mouthed.

Felicity's shoulders went rigid and she was holding her breath. He'd struck a nerve. He wasn't sure which nerve, but he'd landed a hit, "Felicity?"

"What about Ray?" Felicity asked cautiously.

Oliver gave Tommy a small look of triumph. Tommy wasn't the only one who could get Felicity to talk, "I don't know. You spent a lot of time with him tonight."

She spit out a bitter laugh, "And whose fault was that?"

"So, you are mad at us," Tommy sat up.

She threw the covers off, "God damn it, you two are so infuriating." She grabbed her quilt off the chaise and headed towards the door.

Oliver was off the bed like a shot and intercepted her before she could leave the room. He spread his arms wide and low, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room so," she clenched her jaw and glared at Oliver, "get out of my way."

"No way," Tommy said as he got out of the bed, "we only sleep alone in the guest room if we're sick or have broken ribs, not because we're pissed."

Oliver gentled his voice, "He's right, Felicity. We don't go to bed angry, or at least we talk it out first. Those are the rules we created, together."

"I followed enough rules tonight," Felicity pushed past Oliver into the hall, "besides, I think you left Tommy hanging."

"What the hell does that mean?" Oliver followed her up to the third floor with Tommy right on his heels.

Felicity stormed into their guest room and attempted to slam that door, but Oliver caught it. She tossed her quilt onto the bed and turned to Oliver and Tommy. She pointed at the door, "Get out." Tommy went to speak but she screamed, "I said, get out."

Oliver and Tommy recoiled as if she slapped them. Her voice was full of raw pain and tears flowed freely down her face. Oliver stepped around a frozen Tommy and left the room.

"We love you, Felicity," Tommy wrapped his arms around his middle, "and we'll be here when you're ready to tell us whatever the hell is going on with you." He followed Oliver out into the hall.

The sound of the guest room door slamming reverberated throughout their home. Oliver returned to their bedroom and stripped out of his pajamas and began to pull on running clothes, "Where are you going?" Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't just sit here.  I need to go for a run," Oliver laced his sneakers.

"Ollie, it's one o'clock in the morning," Tommy placed his hands on Oliver's chest, "please don't go out."

Oliver gave Tommy a quick kiss, "I just need to clear my head. I'll only run three miles, five, tops."

Oliver ran down the stairs, but stopped midway. He looked up to see Tommy standing at the banister with Hildy at his side. His blue eyes were wide with worry and fear. Oliver's heart clenched to see the look he would always associate with Tommy losing his mom. Oliver's lips tilted up in a small smile, "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be right back."

Tommy swallowed heavily, but he nodded his head, "Okay, be safe."

Oliver continued down the stairs, "I love you, Tommy. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Once the front door closed behind him, Oliver was able to take a deep breath. He felt shaky, like he was walking on ground that was shifting beneath his feet. He needed his brain to turn off. In the past he would've sought oblivion with booze or pills or maybe in the bed of a leggy brunette. His skin rippled with pent up energy and he longed to find a piece of Starling City trash that he could punch. His feet fell into a steady rhythm as they landed against the pavement. He pushed out his fear with every exhale of breath. He wasn't going to lose Felicity and Tommy. She was having a bad night and they'd find a way to fix it. They always found a way to fix it. He wasn't going to lose the life they'd built together in the eleven months they'd been living in Cobble Hill. He was a fighter and he'd fight for them.

He was glad he decided against the five mile run when he returned home to find Tommy sitting in the living room staring into the fireplace. Tommy's fingers were steepled under his chin, "It's the same fight from two months ago."

Oliver dropped onto the leather ottoman in front of Tommy, "What fight?"

Tommy's head cocked to the side, "The fight about her townhouse."

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion, "Do you think someone said something to her about it at the gala? Do you think Thea said something?"

"No, but I did blow you in our foyer tonight while she was outside with Hildy," Tommy dropped his head into his hands.

Oliver ran his hand over his mouth. It seems that while he was out clearing his mind, Tommy had been racking his brain to figure out what was wrong. "How can that be what she's mad at? Things have been fine since we talked. She's watched us together since then." Oliver took hold of Tommy's hand, "You weren't the only one I had plans for when we got home."

Tommy ran his thumb across the back of Oliver's hand, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Oliver stood up and turned the gas off in the fireplace. He extended a hand to Tommy, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Tommy shook his head, "I can't sleep in our bed with her on the third floor. I can't."

"I need to take a shower," Oliver took Tommy's hand and pulled him to his feet, "and we don't have to sleep. I'm hoping she'll calm down and come back to us. I want us to be there when she does."

An hour later, Oliver and Tommy were in their bed watching ESPN. Oliver was sitting up against the headboard and Tommy was laying with his head on Oliver's chest with his arm draped around his waist. Oliver's fingers absently carded through Tommy's hair. Hildy was laying between their legs with her head resting on Oliver's thigh.

Their bedroom door opened slowly to reveal Felicity. Her hair had dried into a mane of wild curls and her eyes were red and puffy. She clutched her quilt to her chest and looked hesitant to step into their room. She leaned against the doorframe, "I'm so sorry."

Oliver grabbed hold of Tommy's arm to prevent him from sitting up, "Come to bed, Felicity." Oliver turned off the television.

"Ray Palmer asked me out on a date," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tommy's grip on Oliver's waist tightened, "Did you say yes?"

"Of course not," she sat on the foot of the bed, "I told him I was flattered, but not interested. What I wanted to do was point to each of you and tell him that I'm in love with and committed to these two incredible men, but I couldn't. I couldn't even point to one of you." She wiped fresh tears from her eyes, "I know why we hide the truth from the public. I know that our lives are easier without having to live with that scrutiny, but tonight it wasn't easy. It was hard and I'm so tired of it being hard."

"Felicity?" Oliver reached a hand out to her.

She moved to take his hand and sat between his knees, "I don't want to break up. I just over indulged in some self pity."

"Ray wasn't all of it though," Tommy moved his hand from Oliver's hip to cover their joined hands.

Felicity shook her head and looked at her lap, "No." Tommy and Oliver waited in silence for her to tell them the rest of what caused her anger. She took a deep breath before looking up at them, "Seeing you together tonight, when I was already feeling vulnerable just brought all of my insecurities to the surface. The sexual energy between the two of you tonight was palpable and I felt left out."

Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," she wiped at her tears again, "you should never be sorry that you desire one another. It's just that when I came back in from the garden and I saw the two of you together, it didn't feel like there was any room for me. How can you possibly need me when you have what you have together?" She held their joined hands against her chest, "There is a part of me that's still afraid that you're going to wake up one day and see me in your bed and realize you don't want me there anymore. I love you both so much and the thought that you both might decide you don't actually love me fills me with panic."

"What can we do?" Oliver's fingers flexed against her breast, "We've told you that's not going to happen, but our words don't seem to be enough."

Tommy pulled his t-shirt off, "I need you to take off the pajama shield." He elbowed Oliver in the side, "You too, buddy. Clothes off." He reached below the blanket and pulled off his pants. He tossed them in the general direction of their closet, "No more barriers between us tonight."

Oliver followed Tommy's lead and was soon naked. Felicity closed her eyes. She took three deep breaths before she rose from the bed and faced them. She shimmied out of her pants and kicked them to the side. Her fingers grasped the hem of her shirt and then she slowly lifted it over her head. She stood before them naked and vulnerable. Tommy shifted so there would be a space between him and Oliver. Oliver lifted the blanket and revealed their nakedness. Felicity carefully crawled over Oliver and slid into the space between them. Tommy instantly rolled onto his side to face her. He draped a leg over hers and placed his hand onto her stomach. Oliver covered them with the blanket and turned to face her, "I love you." His fingers stroked her cheek and he kissed her slowly. He began to kiss her throat.

"I love you," Tommy whispered against her lips right before he kissed her.

Felicity let out a soft moan and Oliver draped a leg over hers and pulled it between his thighs. He kissed the shell of her ear, "Let us show you how much we love you." She nodded slightly as Tommy deepened their kiss. Oliver laced his fingers through the hand Tommy had on her belly and slowly lowered it to Felicity's mound. He eased their fingers between her folds and began to slowly work her clit. Oliver's mouth latched onto her breast and he began to flick his tongue against her nipple. He couldn't help but smile when she gasped against Tommy's mouth. "We worship you, Felicity," Oliver sucked her nipple hard.

Her back bowed off the bed and she cried out. Tommy increased the speed of their fingers against her clit, "You're everything to us. We would be lost without you." She cried out again and Tommy reclaimed her mouth.

Felicity shattered beneath them. Tommy moved the hand that had been between her legs and brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. He took hold of her hands and laced their fingers together and began to pepper her face and neck with kisses. Oliver pushed her legs further apart and kissed a path down her side to her hip. He moved between her legs and sank his tongue inside her entrance and began to kiss her. He stilled her hips with his hand as he used his shoulders to further open her to him. Small aftershocks from her first orgasm danced around his tongue. He nuzzled her clit with the tip of his nose and was rewarded with her moaning his name. He lifted his head, "I love you, Felicity." He lowered his mouth back to her sex and began to swirl his tongue around her clit.

Her breath started coming out in short pants. Tommy lowered his mouth to her breasts and he gently tugged on a nipple with his teeth. She threw her head back and she pushed against Oliver's face. She reached for his head in an attempt to get more friction, "Oliver, please."

Oliver sank two fingers into her entrance and began to pump inside her. On each outstroke he crooked his fingers and rubbed against the soft spongy spot on her top wall. Felicity began to keen. Oliver continued to pump his fingers, but he lifted his mouth from her, "Look at me." She dropped her head and met his eyes. "I love you," his eyes locked with hers as he sucked her clit between his lips. He flattened his tongue against her and sucked hard.

"Oliver," she gasped as she looked into his eyes. She pulled on the back of his neck and he crawled up her body. She wrapped her arms around his back, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you." Oliver kissed her slowly.

"Tommy," Felicity lowered a hand from Oliver's back and felt for him along the mattress.

"I'm here," he responded softly.

Oliver rolled onto his side, giving Tommy unfettered access to Felicity.

"Are you okay?" she ran her hand across his bent leg, "you look a little shell shocked."

He smiled softly at her, "It's been a bit of a rough night."

"I'm sorry," she lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"You don't ever have to apologize for how you're feeling," he covered her hand with his, "but we all need to get better at talking things out before they boil over. Tonight wasn't one of our better moments, for any of us."

"Tommy?" Felicity lowered herself back onto the bed.

He smiled at her as he gently tugged on one of her wild curls, "Yes, Felicity."

She bit her lip and then smiled, "I'd really like it if you made love to me."

"I'd like that too," Tommy leaned over to give her a kiss.

Felicity put her hand against his chest before Tommy could move to settle between her legs, "Oliver, I think you should start us off."

Oliver grinned, "It would be my pleasure." He lay down on his back and he beckoned Tommy over. Tommy crawled over Felicity on his knees until he was straddling Oliver who grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him forward. Tommy got up on his knees and braced his hands on their headboard as he began to slowly thrust into Oliver's mouth.

Oliver kneaded Tommy's ass and guided his thrusting. "Fuck, Ollie. You feel so good."

Oliver pushed back on Tommy's hips and released his cock. He pulled Tommy's hips down and slowly slid his length down his chest and abs before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Tommy pulled away from Oliver and turned his attention back to Felicity. She leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between her teeth before sucking it into her mouth. He slid off of Oliver and nestled himself between her legs. He kissed the tip of her nose, "Hi."

Her face lit up in a smile, "Hi." She raised her legs until her feet were hooked beneath his backside. She took hold of his erect cock and aligned him with her entrance and pulled him inside with her legs.

Tommy moved his arms beneath her back and cradled her head in his hands. He began to kiss her slowly as he thrust gently inside her. "I love you," he whispered over and over as he looked into her eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes and he kissed them away as he continued to say, "I love you."

"Tommy," she smiled, "harder. Faster." She pulled him tighter against her with her feet as she thrust up against him.

A grin spread across Tommy's face, "I thought you'd never ask." He lowered his hands to her bottom and gave her a playful squeeze. He lifted one of her legs higher and she rested it against his shoulder. He swirled his hips against her pelvis even as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He lowered a hand between them and began to rub her engorged clit in short tight circles.

"Oh, Tommy, don't stop, don't stop," she used the leg still on the mattress to give her leverage to thrust against him. He increased the speed of his fingers against her clit and she cried out, "Tommy," as an orgasm rippled through her.

"Felicity," Tommy panted against her neck as his hips became wild in his thrusting. He lifted his head as he climaxed and looked into her eyes, "I love you." Tommy partially collapsed on top of her and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

Felicity rubbed soothing circles on his back and then ran the heel of her hands up and down his spine. He hummed in pleasure, so she did it again. "I love you," she whispered.

Tommy withdrew and shifted his hips to her side, but he left his head pillowed against her, "Tonight is definitely ending better than it started."

Oliver hummed his agreement before he slid from the bed to wash himself. He returned to their bed with two warm washcloths and gently washed his two lovers. He slid behind Felicity and pulled her hips back against him. The warmth of her back against his chest made him sigh. He reached across Felicity and pulled Tommy's hips towards him so that Felicity was tightly sandwiched between them, "Felicity?"

She turned her head slightly to see his face, "Yes, Oliver."

"You have to promise us that the next time you feel left out or uncertain of our feelings that you will tell us." Oliver kissed her temple, "We can't help if we don't know how you're feeling."

Felicity took Oliver's hand and placed it over heart. She then reached for Tommy's and placed it on top of Oliver's and she covered both with her own, "I promise."

Felicity might doubt their words, but he was certain that he could make her feel their love. He was prepared to do whatever was necessary, for as long as it took, to convince her that she was loved equally. He planned on loving Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlyn for the rest of his life and he'd do anything to make sure he didn't screw it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I apologize for the delay in publishing this weekend's installment. I got home late last night after a busy week of travel and I wanted to have a chance to do one or two more passes on this before I published. Hopefully, it was worth the wait.


End file.
